Don't Keep Me Waiting
by sebi99cl
Summary: Ever since they met, Jaune has felt only love for Ruby Rose, the girl across the hall. But does she feel the same? Rated T for now, rating will change. Made for a fan. Ruby x Jaune.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Corner: Hello everyone! My name is Sebi99cl and I shall be your host for today! This is a RWBY fic (How'd you figure that one out…) that is a major Ruby x Jaune, made for a fan of a page I admin. Reviews and comments are always accepted, and the rating is T, but WILL jump to M later on. Lemons in the third chapter likely. Enjoy...**

His hands ran through her hair. The two were locked in a battle for mouth supremacy, neither one giving in. As the bed nearly gave way below them, a warmth grew inside him, threatening to cause him to explode. His ears, his mouth, his nose were filled with _her_. He wanted more, and so did she. Hands moved, bodies shook, tongues wrestled, and she pulled away, opening her mouth to speak, but he only heard a strange noise….

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP."

Jaune Arc groaned, as he covered his head with his pillow to try to stifle out the infernal noise coming from the alarm on his scroll. All he wanted to do was go back to his dream, the one he had been enjoying so much. He'd been having the same dream constantly the past few months, and nothing he did could help. He'd tried sleeping pills, jogging,yoga, and, through Ren's suggestion, deep meditation, but none worked. He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

Finally succumbing to his annoyance, Jaune threw the pillow across the room and turned off the alarm. A yelp resulting from the landing site of the pillow drew his attention, and he turned to notice that his throwing of the pillow ended with the aforementioned object striking his teammate, Nora Valkyrie, in the head, causing Jaune to slap himself in the face.

"Sorry Nora," he began, "I didn't mean to thro-" Jaune's words were cut off by something white hitting his face, which he pulled off to discover that it was his own pillow. Looking up, he saw Nora with one of her signature "Get ready" smiles.

"Pillow fight!" she yelled, as she grabbed two more her hands and getting in a battle pose, before leaping for an attack just as Pyrrha opened the door, only to see Jaune, still in his footie pajamas, yelping as Nora continued to hit him with her pillow gauntlets. Nora was laughing hysterically, and Jaune was begging her to stop, so Pyrrha simply rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed, where she began to gather up her things. It was a Saturday, and team JNPR had decided to each have their own free day. Pyrrha was going to head down to see a Spruce Willis movie she had been raring to go to, but she couldn't convince Jaune to come along. Nora was apparently going to the newly opened pancake house, and she was forcing Ren to come along. And Jaune...well…

"Nora! Get off!" Jaune was squirming under Nora, trying to get out, as she finally calmed down and rolled off the bed, giggling. Jaune took at least five deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, when Ren walked out of the bathroom, still brushing his teeth and mumbling something. Nora stood up and walked over to him.

"Let's go, Ren, the place opens in three hours!" Grabbing Ren's hand, Nora started running, causing Ren to drop his toothbrush and get pulled out the door, looking at Jaune and Pyrrha with a look that says "You know what, screw it." As he went flying out the door, pulled on one arm by the hyperactive storm that is Nora, Pyrrha turned back to Jaune, rubbing her arm nervously.

"So, Jaune….you...sure you don't want to come to the Spruce Willis movie? I heard it's a sequel to Live Soft." Pyrrha, for a long time now, has had a crush on Jaune. Even though it was clearly painfully obvious to everybody, Jaune somehow just didn't have the capacity to see any of it, at least, in her eyes. Besides, Pyrrha thought, he's had his eyes on Weiss, so it seemed pointless to her. But damn it all if she wasn't going to try.

Jaune pushed himself up from the bed with his arms. He looked at his scroll, which showed the time to be 8 am. He sighed, then looked at Pyrrha.

"Sorry Pyrrha, I'm not up for it right now. Have fun!" Pyrrha smiled, nodded, and walked out, feeling slightly morose, as Jaune went to get ready. Heading to his room's shower, he took off his pajamas and took a rather long shower, lasting ten minutes, because he was constantly thinking about the girl in his dream. Jaune had met her when he arrived, and his heart was struck. All he wanted was to be with her, but it seemed impossible, him being so weak. As he finished showering, his thoughts never left her face.

Ruby Rose. Yes, since the moment he saw her, Jaune's heart was caught. It didn't matter that she practically emasculated him with her own weapon when they first met. Jaune, having grown up with seven sisters, felt as though Ruby was a change from that. She was cute, bouncy, and overall an amazing person for him. At first he couldn't tell what exactly he was feeling, but as soon as she started to invade his dreams, he knew. He knew that there was no other for him.

It's why he constantly tries to be around Weiss. His failed attempts at cajoling her into dating are simply a ruse for him to catch even glimpses of Ruby. Then the rumors about her and Weiss started to spread, and he took them to heart. He was devastated, thinking that yet again, his love was taken by another. This was the time when he trained the hardest, his sadness and anger leaving his body in the form of emotional beads of sweat, pumping out in buckets as he delivered blow after blow to the training dummies. Where he single-handedly obliterated at least fifteen Ursa dummies before Ozpin himself had a chat with him. Jaune wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbing his toothbrush, as he remembered the event.

"GRAHHH!"

A thunk can be heard around the training area, as Jaune Arc decapitates one more animatronic Ursa. He draws in long, bated breaths, as he returns his sword to its scabbard and recalls his shield into its folded-up state. His messy blonde hair is stuck to his scalp thanks to the sweat, and his clothing is almost soaked through, as he opted to wear a simple white shirt and black basketball shorts for training. Sitting down on the floor, he looked around, seeing all of the "body" parts scattered everywhere, sliced and diced into bits and pieces, when suddenly, the tapping of feet and a walking stick could be heard, as Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, exited the shadows.

"Mr. Arc," he said, looking around the room with a mug of coffee in his left hand, "I see you have been hard at work perfecting your skills. Although you must know, these animatronics are not cheap to replace." Using his stick, Ozpin gently tapped on a severed mechanic arm, causing it to roll away slightly. Jaune sighed, putting his head between his knees as Ozpin came closer, looking down at the teen. Jaune looked up, as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry, Professor Ozpin," Jaune said, standing up, "I've just….had a lot on my plate, that's all." He reached down to pick up his things, before starting to walk out of the training room, Ozpin's eyes following him, before Ozpin himself spoke.

"Girl troubles, I presume?" Jaune froze in his tracks, slowly turning around to face Ozpin.

"How did you know?"

"My dear boy," Ozpin chuckled, "I was once your age, believe it or not. Myself and a few of my companions had the same struggle as you did. I promise you, when you're older, your decision during this time affects you more than you think." Jaune stood still for a second, then turned to fully face Ozpin.

"Professor, how did you deal with this?" Jaune asked. Ozpin sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Not a day goes by when I don't think of it," Ozpin said, his voice filled with sadness before looking back up at Jaune, "Let me give you some advice, Mr. Arc. Find a way to tell her now. It will be too late before you know it." Ozpin smiled, then drank out of his cup again, as Jaune looked down at the floor, contemplating what Ozpin just said.

"Th-thanks, professor," he said, turning around again, "I'll do my best." Ozpin nodded once in approval, as Jaune started walking to the locker rooms. As he went through the door, he could have sworn he heard Ozpin give one short, yet audible, sob.

A knock at the door brought Jaune back to his senses, his toothbrush half out of his mouth, a small amount of blue paste dripping down his chin. Quickly rinsing out his mouth and wiping down his chin, he went to the door, a pink towel still wrapped around his waist, and opened the door, only to see none other than Ruby herself. Jaune, startled, nearly dropped the towel, and Ruby took a step back, her hands in front of her.

"Woah, sorry Jaune," she apologized, "I was just coming to see if you wanted to do something today, but if you're busy, I'll come back later." Jaune, too dumbfounded to speak, simply saw the girl he considered the love of his life walk right back across the hall, into her own dorm. Frustrated, he closed the door, sat on his bed, and put his head in his hands.

"Smooth, Arc."

**And there you go, first chapter! Sorry if it was a bit short, it is the exposition, after all. Again, reviews, recommendations, and comments are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Corner: Welcome back, denizens of the internet! I am amazed at the amount of people who have enjoyed this fanfic. Thanks to everyone who favorited, left a review, etc. I have, in fact, decided that this won't include a lemon, but it will have slightly mentioned sexual escapades...in chapter 3. Yes, you'll have a while to wait, be patient. It's not easy to juggle around so many things at once.**

**Anyway, have some Rosearc, as I like to call it. Adieu!**

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jaune held his head in his hands.

_I blew it_, he thought, shaking his head, _I had the chance, I was going to tell her, but NOOOO, I HAD to mess up at the last second… _Sighing loudly, Jaune threw himself onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. _Might as well plan out the day._

He could go train. But no, that's for weekdays, it was his day off. Maybe he could get Sun and Neptune and do something? Nope, a quick check on the scroll showed them busy too. Hang out with one of the guys from Team CFVY? Cancel that. Fox creeped him out, and Yatsuhashi never did anything fun. That basically left nothing to do. Jaune looked through the apps on his scroll for anything left. The movie app showed nothing interesting, the locations app had zilch, and every other one basically was full of mundane activities.

Groaning, Jaune lifted himself off the bed. He slightly considered simply staying in the room all day, but that would be a waste, especially due to the fact that there wasn't enough stuff in here to keep him occupied. Finally putting on the top half of his outfit, as well as grabbing his sweatshirt, he went to the door, thinking that he might as well walk around campus and see what pops up. Opening his door, he was surprised (as his face turned a deep red) to see Ruby walk out of the other door across the hall. Ruby closed the door and turned, surprised to see Jaune.

"H-hey Ruby," Jaune nervously stammered, "About that offer earlier…"

"Oh, sorry Jaune," Ruby apologized, shuffling her feet. Jaune just noticed that she was cradling Crescent Rose behind her back. "I remembered that I promised Weiss that I'd train with her today, and I'm late. Some other time?" Jaune's smile faded, and he nodded dejectedly. Ruby grinned.

"Thanks for understanding!" Taking off at what seemed to Jaune like Mach 5, Jaune sneezed as one of the petals left behind by Ruby landed on his nose, and he fell backwards onto the floor. _Why am I such a clutz? _he thought, as he stood up and dusted himself off, he heard the door open again, and he looked up to see pure yellow. Quickly turning away, he peeked back at what he saw.

Yang was leaning in the doorway, wearing only a full yellow sleeping robe that certainly did not leave much to the imagination. Yang grinned as Jaune's face burned up, facing away with a hand up.

"Aw, calm down, Jaune." Yang covered herself up a little bit more anyways, so as to not give Jaune a heart attack. "It's nothing you haven't seen before." Jaune face was flustered even more, as Yang burst out laughing.

"Oh, right," she laughed, bending over, "I forgot. I'm so sorr-AHAHA!" Jaune walked back to his door, thinking that maybe he was better off staying in all day, when Yang put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Jaune turned to face Yang. "There's no shame in it. I'm just in a laughable mood today." Jaune mumbled something about it being "okay", then started to slink back to his room, before Yang stopped him.

"Alright," she said, raising her hands up to her sides, "Tell me. What's going on?" Yang crossed her arms and tilted her head, prompting Jaune to put a hand behind his head nervously.

"Well, there's this girl," Jaune confessed, slouching, "And I like her, but I dunno what to do about it."

Yang chuckled. "It's Ruby, isn't it?" Jaune's eyes flew open.

"H-How did you-?"

Yang scoffed. "I was looking through the peephole. You looked redder than a Beowulf's eye. Plus, you always look at her. In classes, in training, at lunch. Frankly, it seems the only times you DON'T look at her are when she's showering and sleeping." Yang paused, looking at Jaune suspiciously. "Right?"

"Of course not!" Jaune said, "I'm not a creep!"

"Well, the way you sometimes look at her, it shows otherwise." Jaune groaned as Yang stifled a giggle, before she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, listen," she said, looking at him, "All you have to do is tell her. That may sound like a half-assed answer, but I'm serious. Hell, half the guys I've gone out with did that. The other half didn't last long." Jaune gulped, but Yang simply smiled. "Don't sweat it. Just go to the training room, look her in the eye, and tell her. Oh, and Weiss has her eyes on Neptune." Jaune looked at Yang quizzically. Yang shrugged.

"I keep up on rumors. She walks the 'right' side of the fence." Jaune nodded in agreement, starting to head off down the hall, towards the training areas.

"Good luck!" Yang shouted at Jaune, who turned and waved over his shoulder. Yang closed the door, just as Blake (finally) woke up.

"Mmmm….Who wazzat?" Blake asked, still in her half-asleep stupor. Yang waved her hand in a bored fashion. "Don't worry about it," she said, "Just go back to sleep, kitty-cat." Blake groaned, as she turned back around, her breath turning to soft snores shortly after. Yang smiled, grabbing Blake's cold medicine and bringing it over to her bedside table. Yang sat on the edge of Blake's bed, her feet hanging over the sides, as she patted her on the shoulder.

"Just sleep in, my kitty~."

(TRANSITION)

Sounds of fighting could be heard all over the place, even before Jaune opened the door to the training rooms. The sound only intensified when he opened the door, and he actually had to take a few steps back just from the initial brunt of the noise. He entered the arena, looking around for Ruby and Weiss. They weren't hard to find. However, Jaune had to quickly dive to the side to avoid being hit by one of Weiss's ice dust attacks that went a little too close to the door.

Jaune quickly moved out the door and up to the stands, from where he spectated the fight happening in the arena below. At least, he tried to. With Ruby's speed and Weiss's agility, it was hard to see where either of them were going. Ruby darted in and out, slicing and spinning, while Weiss moved about with her glyphs, making ice on the floor to skate around on and launching flames and lightning at the red fighter. Jaune ducked down in his seat when a blast of ice dust nearly clobbered him, and decided to hit the floor when Ruby's shots went a bit off target.

"Hey! Civilian in the fire zone!" Jaune yelled down to the girls, but his cries were dissipated by the cacophony of the blasts and dust being used. However, the cry was enough for Ruby to turn her head slightly, causing Weiss to take the initiative and slam into her with an attack. Ruby flew backwards into the wall, grunting, her aura protecting her.

"Uncle!" she cried, as she slowly stood up. Weiss smirked, sheathing Myrtemaster.

"I told you, Ruby, you still need to train before you can beat me." Ruby sighed as Jaune, in the stands, grit his teeth. Weiss's usual tone of voice seemed to make her sound like a bona-fide bitch. Jaune shook his head. His mother raised him to not curse. Looking down, he saw Weiss stride confidently out of the arena, with Ruby following her right after. Jaune watched, then hit himself on the forehead. He could have gotten down there, talked to her. Helped her, even, since she looked a bit shaken up. Jaune stood, sighing, but stopped when he heard the door to the stands open.

"Oh, hello Jaune." Jaune turned around to see Velvet, the rabbit faunus, following her team leader, Coco, into the stands. Coco walked right past Jaune, but Velvet came up to him. "What brings you here?" Jaune chuckled nervously, putting a hand behind his head.

"N-nothing," he stammered, "Just taking a walk, I guess." Jaune's laughter was quiet and sporadic, but Velvet's face was frowning, crossing her arms and looking at Jaune.

"It's Ruby, isn't it?"

Jaune gulped. "How does everyone know that?!" he exclaimed, causing Coco to instinctively turn around and lower her shades in suspicion. Velvet waved her off, and Coco shrugged, leaping into the arena, waiting for Velvet. The faunus sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Honestly Jaune? You're a first year boy, and I'm both a girl and older than you. For me, it's easy to tell."

"Well," Jaune said, starting to push past Velvet, towards the door, "In that case, I'll just leave." Velvet grabbed Jaune's arm.

"Jaune, calm down. It'll be okay. You should know what to do." Jaune smiled as a "thank you" and walked out the door. _Why does everybody know this except her. It's like a bad romance movie._ Checking his watch, Jaune saw that it was already time for lunch. Feeling (and hearing) his stomach grumble louder than a wounded Ursa, he started heading towards the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, Jaune quickly paid for his lunch and sat down. Looking around, he couldn't help but remember the food fight that had occurred at the beginning of the semester. He was pretty useless in that fight, and the blast from the soda cans left him sore for a week, but it was still a good memory. But's that's what it was, a memory….

"Hi Jaune!"

Jaune jumped, slamming his knees into the table, causing him to groan in pain. Looking up, he instantly sat up and blushed. Ruby was standing across from him, wearing a simple shirt and pants combination. Since it was saturday, the students didn't have to wear either uniforms or their outfits. Jaune just had nothing else to wear.

"Can I sit with you?" Ruby asked innocently. She was holding her own tray of food, with half of it covered in cookies. Figures.

Jaune looked around nervously, stammering. "Sure!" he said, moving over, "G-go ahead!" Ruby smiled, as she walked around the table and sat down next to him. Jaune's blush grew even more. Ruby instantly started to eat her cookies, talking at the same time.

"Sowwy abowt tha thing today," Ruby said, through a mouthful of cookies. She chewed, swallowed, and drank a bit of her milk before continuing. "I had forgotten about the sparring match with Weiss. I just don't understand why she has to be so rude when she wins. I mean, doesn't she know I'm human too?" (ZING!) Ruby sighed, as she decided to actually eat her own meat on her plate, when she looked over to Jaune's plate.

"Are you okay? You haven't touched your food." Jaune looked at Ruby, then down at his plate, then at the fork in his hand that he hadn't moved at all since she sat down. Moving suddenly, he tried to spear some green beans, but missed, causing them to fly off the plate and onto the floor, prompting a giggle from Ruby.

"Okay," she said curiously, "What's up with you, Jaune?" Ruby grabbed Jaune's arm with both of her arms, looking up at him. "You sad that you couldn't go with Pyrrha to the movie?" Jaune chuckled nervously, for what must be the millionth time this day.

"A-actually, that's not it. I'm...well…" Jaune couldn't find a way to say anything without turning red from embarrassment. Ruby looked at him with a curious expression, until her scroll beeped. Pulling it out of her pocket, she groaned.

"Yang's calling me back to the dorm," she said, "Darnit. Can you come with me?" Jaune's heart raced. _Would I ever! _

"Of course!" he said, standing up quickly. Ruby gave him a quizzical look, before standing up herself, but not before stuffing as many cookies as she could into her pockets. Taking the lead, she started walking to the exit, Jaune following her.

Outside, Jaune noticed, it had become much colder than in the morning. Since they were in the middle of winter, it made sense, but Jaune noticed that Ruby was shivering. Taking off his sweatshirt, he placed it around her shoulders.

"Here," he said, "You need this more than I do right now." Ruby gave Jaune a heart-warming smile, as she wrapped herself in the garment. She looked up at the cloud covered sky and sighed.

"You know, Jaune," she said, prompting Jaune to tilt his head to listen, "When I was little, I just wanted to be a huntress. Nothing else. No boys, no games, just hunting. It was my dad that taught me otherwise. Him and Uncle Qrow. They showed me that being a huntress isn't just fighting Grimm. It's about the relationships you make." Jaune nodded in agreement, then froze slightly as he felt Ruby's arm wrap around him.

"Sorry," she said, "It's really cold out, and you're warm." Even as she said this, though, Jaune could see the blush in her face, although it was probably just the cold making her cheeks rosy. Jaune put his arm around her as well, smiling, as they walked to the dorms.

Finally reaching their rooms, Ruby let go of Jaune, looking at him and smiling.

"I'll see you around, then." Jaune smiled as Ruby said that, and then looked utterly surprised as she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Looking at her, he saw her wink, just a small, coy wink, before going into her own room. Jaune put his hand over the afflicted area, standing there for a few moments, before turning and heading into his room.

Patting his pockets, Jaune had a brief moment of panic before he realized that he had accidentally left his scroll on his bedside table. Picking it up, he saw two messages: one from Pyrrha saying that she wouldn't be back until tomorrow, and one from Ren saying that Nora didn't want to go back, and as such, they would also be absent that night. Jaune sighed as he flopped on his bed. He felt emotionally tired after today.

_I hope that meant what I thought it meant. _Jaune touched his cheek one more time, before he closed his eyes, silently falling into a nap.

**How about that? I realize that I made this chapter shorter than I expected. Oh well, I hope you guys like it! Seriously, this is the longest fanfiction I've ever written. Two chapters already, and I think we may be getting a third, fourth, and dare I say it, fifth! Stay tuned, readers. This is Sebi99cl, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Corner: If you haven't seen "Welcome to ", the video, on youtube, go watch it now. It highlights many. many key points about this site.**

**Anyway, welcome back to DKMW! After typing that, I realize that not everything needs an acronym. To all of you who actually believed me when I said this would be the last chapter, you were wrong. Very wrong. No, this won't be the last chapter, so you can all start breathing again. No, seriously, please start breathing again, the FBI will really be on me if you don't.**

**It's been a while, certainly. I don't want to have this happen again, so from now on, I will, yes, WILL, be posting one chapter every two weeks. They will be posted every Wednesday, after today, and the RWBY one-shots will be, now as a series, one every now and then, but only when I have the ideas for it. **

**P.S: I'm officially retconning the whole "Pyrrha likes Jaune" thing for this fic. It was a stupid thing to go with.**

**Alright then. I won't keep you. P.S: Swearing present in this chapter. You have been warned. This is now rated M.**

Jaune stirred in his bed, facing upwards, as he was just waking up. Sighing, he held his head. He must have fallen asleep, taken a nap. He really didn't remember much, but he seemed to still have his clothes on from yesterday, and his scroll was beeping slightly on his nightstand. As he finally regained consciousness, he became aware of a heavy mass over his pelvic regions. Looking down, his eyes widened, seeing a sight he never expected to see.

"It's about time you woke up," Ruby said, giggling. The small huntress was sitting directly on Jaune's "male-only" area, and appeared to be completely naked, save for a hoodie covering her upper torso, and what appeared to be underwear over, well, where else would underwear go?

"R-ruby?" Jaune questioned nervously, as the small girl giggled, her smile slowly expanding, "H-how did you get in? Why are you dressed like that? What-" Jaune's words were silenced by Ruby's finger, placed over his lips, her face closer to his.

"Don't think I didn't know what you feel," she said, moving her finger away from his lips and placing her hands on his chest, "Did you really think that I wouldn't know, if everyone else does? It's much more than obvious." Jaune gulped loudly, as he felt Ruby's breath against his ear. He was excited, of course, since the girl of his dreams was literally right on top of him, and he was also….well, let's say that he's _very _excited.

Ruby's mouth opened slightly, as she bit down on her lip. "You would not believe the things I've learned from Yang," she whispered, lowering her hoodie to her shoulders, "A sister that experience can give tips and pointers." Ruby traced a finger down Jaune's chest, as Jaune, still red as a tomato, breathed quickly and raggedly. He could feel drops of sweat starting to cloud his vision, as he was sweating profusely around his head.

Ruby's finger was almost at his waistline, slowly trailing down. Jaune's eyes widened, Ruby's face nearing his. Her lips were right there, waiting for him, but she closed them, smiling. Her hand reached his pants, as her lips got closer. Jaune started moving up towards her.

Closer….closer….Jaune could practically taste her lips…..closer….

Suddenly, Ruby's mouth widened, and she let out a noise. It sounded almost like…

_My alarm?!_

Jaune bolted awake, his beautiful dream ripped away from him faster than he could say "pickled Ursa on a hot dog". Groaning, he slammed his hand on his dresser, shuffling it about for a few moments. Finally finding his scroll, he pressed the "dismiss" button, shutting off the godforsaken alarm and giving him some peace and quiet. Looking at the clock on the wall opposite, Jaune realized that he had only been asleep for an hour and a half, which meant that dinner was, for him, still a few hours away. Sighing, he stood, wondering why his scroll had an alarm at this time of day.

As it turns out, after a quick inspection of the device, Jaune hadn't dismissed an alarm. He had declined a call from someone. Checking his call history, he discovered that it was Sun who had called. As Jaune was about to call him back to see what was up, he heard a tap at the window. Since the blinds were drawn, he moved over to pull them back. Which is why, still in his half-asleep stupor, Jaune flew backwards in shock, seeing Sun's face looking at him directly from the other side of the window, after pulling back the blinds.

"What the heck, Sun?" Jaune yelled, as the aforementioned monkey faunus let himself in through the window, "That was not cool, man!" After recovering from the initial blow, the blonde fighter stood, holding his head, as Sun chuckled, his arms crossed in front of him.

"You Vale people are so high-strung," Sun said, leaning against the window frame, "In Vacuo, you have to be ready for these things, or else." Jaune gave Sun a glare, while Sun just shrugged.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jaune questioned.

Sun acted shocked. "Do I need an excuse to see one of my friends?" Jaune gave him a questioning look, and Sun sighed.

"Look," he confessed, his shoulders dropping, "Neptune's on a date with Ice Queen, Sage and Scarlet are off on something, and I have nothing to do. Clearly, you don't either. So, let's go do something, before I lose my mind." Sun grinned, holding his arms out from his sides in a friendly gesture.

Jaune put a hand on his head. "Sorry, Sun." he apologized, "I've been having some trouble lately, and I don't think I'm up for anything."

"Oh, swiss fucking cheese, Jaune," Sun exclaimed, throwing an arm around Jaune's shoulders, "I can see what's wrong. You're having girl problems, ain't ya, bro?"

Jaune groaned once more. "Every really _does _know, huh?"

"Yup," Sun confirmed, "People can read you like a book, my friend. Now, who is it?"

Jaune looked surprised. "You mean you don't know?"

"Should I?" asked Sun, "The girls may be able to catch on quickly, but I'm still a bit slow on the uptake. So?"

Jaune thought it over, then gave in. "It's Ruby." Jaune instantly regretted it, when Sun, in a fit of excitement, took two steps away from Jaune, his hands covering his mouth.

"No fucking way, bro," he exclaimed, stifling laughter, "Oh, man, you are so _screwed_." Jaune raised an eyebrow, which caused Sun to almost break out in full laughter.

"Okay," Sun composed himself, taking a few deep breaths. "How do I explain that you're boned six ways to Sunday?"

"Well," Jaune suggested, "Maybe start by telling me exactly what's so funny?" Sun sighed, shaking his head.

"First off, she's only 15." Sun motioned to his left index finger with his right, indicating his list. "Second, she's emasculated you twice now. Third, her big sister will kick your ass if you do anything to hurt her. Need I say more?" Sun grinned, as Jaune sat down on his bed, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Sun sat down next to him. "I'm kidding, man," he said, patting Jaune on the shoulder, "Look, tell you the truth, I'm crushing on Blake right now, if it isn't obvious. I'll help you, you help me, okay?" Sun held out a hand for Jaune to shake. Jaune looked at Sun's hand, contemplating his offer, before shaking it.

"There you go!" Sun exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "Now come on, let's go do something fun! Just the two of us, how about it?" Jaune smiled, getting up and grabbing his things, as Sun headed out the door.

"Wait up, will you?" he called after him, as he headed the same way. Locking the door behind him, Jaune nodded his head, following Sun down the hall. As he walked, Jaune took a moment to look back, literally, at the door leading to Team RWBY's room. Thinking about his dream, Jaune sighed, then turned his head, starting to jog after Sun. Taking a transport back to the city, the two blonde guys walked around for a little while, until Sun finally gave a hard sigh.

"Bro," he said, putting his hands on his hips, "We need something to do. I'm not just gonna walk around the school all day. If I wanted to do that I'd go with Neptune." Jaune thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Follow me," he said, running towards the Communications tower. Sun, scratching the top of his head, quickly ran after him. The two ran straight past the tower and kept going, before Jaune skidded to a stop in front of a low building, right next to a buffet. Sun finally caught up to him, then looked up and groaned.

"A bookstore?" he said, his shoulders slumped.

"Not just any bookstore," Jaune beamed, "Tukson's bookstore! Every book under the sun!" Jaune coughed when Sun gave him a glare, before reaching for the handle. The door was locked.

"That's strange," Jaune said, pulling on the door again, "This place never closes. At least, not on Saturdays." Jaune continued to jiggle the handle, going as far as to put his foot on the doorframe and pull. Sun, meanwhile, leaned his back against the window, leaning his head against the glass. He gave a sigh of exasperation.

"It's closed, bro," he said, looking over at Jaune, "Maybe it's because of the cold. No one likes the cold Seriously, Neptune is the book nerd, not me. Let's go." Sun tapped Jaune on the shoulder, but the blonde simply hit his head on the door, groaning.

"They had the latest X-ray and Vav….I really wanted it…." Jaune's whining prompted Sun to roll his eyes and take a few steps away. Looking across the street, his eyes caught something, and he elbowed Jaune in the ribs. Jaune turned towards Sun.

"Dude, look who just walked into the cafe over there." Sun pointed towards said cafe on the other side of the avenue, and Jaune followed his finger. His eyes widened, and his heart sank. There, through the cafe's large glass window, was Ruby. However, Jaune's heart sank because she wasn't alone. She was talking with some orange-haired girl, and laughing. Of course, it may have been a simple friendly discussion, but in the wonderful jabberwocked world that is Jaune's mind, his heart felt crushed. So much so that he physically fell to his knees, his mouth open.

Sun caught on, waving his hand in front of Jaune's face. "Yo, Arc, you there?" Seeing no response, Sun facepalmed. _This guy is one of the densest guys I have the pleasure of knowing_, he thought, _and I'm the one giving him relationship advice._ _Lucky me._

Jaune's mind returned to him once Sun gave him an encouraging slap upside the head. Rubbing the affected area, Jaune scowled at the Faunus, who crossed his arms.

"Is there any lighter way to put this?" Sun asked, "No, because you, my friend, are either dense or self-deprecating. And no, I don't know what that word means, I just know because Neptune uses it constantly to describe Scarlet. Your problem, Jaune, is that you can only think of worst-case scenarios. And do you know what that makes you?"

Jaune shrugged. "Prepared?"

"No, man, it makes you a moron! The girl of your dreams, quite literally, from what I hear from your pal Ren, is sitting over there, not even having noticed you yet. All she's doing is sitting with a friend. Get over there! You know she's on your side of the fence, talk to her some more! Don't be a pansy, bro." Sun had his hands on his hips by now, and he was staring directly at Jaune. The knight sighed, looking at his feet, hands on his knees, and Sun rolled his eyes.

"Alright then," he said, turning away, "If this is how it's gonna be, then fine. I'll just go somewhere else today. Have fun." Jaune made a noise to stop Sun, but the monkey faunus simply leaped onto a nearby light pole, flipping over, and heading up towards the rooftops.

"Call me when you actually want to do something fun!" he yelled back, disappearing over the building. Jaune collapsed onto a bench, looking at the window across the street. Ruby's laughter didn't penetrate the walls, but he felt like he could hear it. He sighed.

"Someday soon, Arc, someday soon." Jaune stood and began to head back to the airship landing area to return to Beacon. However, unbeknownst to him, he was watched.

"Is that him?" A black-haired, tan skinned man with a White Fang mask was hiding in an alleyway, looking at the back of the blonde hunter-to-be. A redheaded woman, also wearing a mask, stood beside him.

"That's him," she replied, pulling up a scroll. "Ma'am, we have the target. Do we have permission to secure?"

A voice came back over the scroll's speaker. "Not yet," it said. The voice was disguised, likely passed through multiple warpers. "Follow him. Find out more. We'll use him as bait, the fool. Report when you are ready." The voice signed off, and the White Fang members quickly changed into normal street clothes, blending into the populace. In another room in Vale, someone set down a scroll on their desk. Crossing their hands, they leaned backwards in their chair.

A small ball of flame materialized in their right palm.

**And that ends the third chapter! Be honest, how many of you hate me for this release schedule? Seriously, it's atrocious. Well no longer, they shall be coming much faster now! Please put down the pitchforks. That is all for now! I shall see you next time! This is Sebi99cl, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Corner: They say that if you write a lot, you are a smarter person. I don't know who says that, but after looking at my grades, they should be shot. I will be unable to pursue a non-chemistry career because I suck at Chemistry. Help me, oh please.**

**Anyway, rant aside, have another chapter.**

Opening the door to his room, Jaune was surprised to see his teammate, Lie Ren, seated on the bed. Ren was reading a book, the title of which Jaune could not discern, and had a cup of tea in his hand. Jaune coughed, knocking on the door, and Ren quickly looked up from his reading. Seeing Jaune, he nodded his head in greeting, closing the book and placing his cup on the bedside drawer. Jaune walked in, a confused look on his face. His teammate was wearing his typical clothing, the green and black he was used to by now.

"What are you doing here, Ren?" Jaune asked, closing the door behind him, "Weren't you going to stay in Vale with Nora?" Jaune sat down on the bed opposite, placing his hands on his knees.

Ren shrugged. "Believe it or not," he began, looking towards the window, "Nora said I could come back here. She's staying with her family, and I have studying to do." Jaune raised his eyebrow at the last remark, noting a severe lack of studying material around the other student. Ren caught his eye.

"Well, I'm not studying right now," he explained, "I literally got back ten minutes ago. I am not using that word freely, I mean exactly ten minutes. I just thought a nice cup of tea would help calm me down." Ren gestured to the tea on his bedside table, smiling. However, seeing Jaune's expression, he lay his elbows on his knees.

"You seem to be troubled," Ren said, looking at Jaune. Jaune's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" he asked.

Ren mentally rolled his eyes. "Ancient family secret," he said, in a sarcastic tone that Jaune couldn't pick up, "Do you want to talk about it?" Ren, crossed his fingers, staring intently at the blonde, who sighed, putting his right hand behind his head.

_As much as this sounds like a scene out of a chick flick,_ Jaune thought, _Ren's my friend. He'd understand better._ Jaune had his qualms about talking to the dark-haired brawler, however. While they were on the same team, and Jaune was the leader, he had the ability to overrule anything he said, simply due to chain of command. Plus, in recent combat, Ren has been forced to take the backseat, despite his prowess on the field. Unsurprisingly, this has led to arguments and discussions, with Nora always the cheerful one, Pyrrha the intermediary, Ren as the one asking peacefully, and Jaune being the first to snap. He wasn't good at negotiating.

Before Jaune could answer, Ren held up a hand.

"First off," he said, lowering his hand, "Is it about a girl?" Jaune nodded. "Is it about a girl you have a crush on?" Jaune nodded again. "Did you just go out and meet this girl, accompanied by somebody?" Jaune nodded, but craned his head, confused. Ren smirked.

"Is this girl Ruby?"

Jaune stood. "How the hell do you know so much?!" he yelled, before realizing his sudden outburst and sitting back down. Ren kept his face blank.

"I told you," he admitted, "Family secret." Ren did not let Jaune see the scroll behind his back, where Sun had sent him a message asking for help getting through to the blonde. "Now, as you know, Jaune, I am more of a reader than anything else. However, I have known Nora for many years, and whatever people may think, I now know what girls can be like. Fortunately, Ruby seems to be about as hyperactive as Nora, so I can certainly help you here." Ren stood, heading to the closet, as he hung up his weapons, removing them from his sleeves.

"Well," Jaune said, still sitting on the bed, "I don't know what else to think. Everyone I know has been telling me advice, and it's all messing around my head." Jaune swore he saw, out of the corner of his eye, something under the bed, but dismissed it as a trick of the light. He turned back to Ren, who had come back to his own bed carrying a small pocketbook.

Seeing the confusion on Jaune's face, Ren opened the book. "In here," he said, flipping through the pages, "Is everything I collect on everyone I know. Now before you give me any weird looks, or accuse me of being a perverse human being, listen. You are the leader of this team, yes, but you must remember that I am an observer. Think. How many times have you actually seen me up front in any event?"

Jaune thought for a moment. Ren was right. No matter what event Jaune thought of, Ren was never really there with anyone else. He always seemed to be sitting near the back, by himself, as even Nora was in front. It showed during assemblies, sparring matches, classes, and even movies. Jaune was still amazed at how Ren didn't even giggle during _23 Dive Avenue_. Even Pyrrha was guffawing, and she was one of the most innocent-minded people he knew. The fact that Ren didn't crack a smile was equally amazing and terrifying.

Jaune took the book and held open the page that Ren showed him. Inside was a very detailed drawing of Ruby, complete with her trademark heartwarming smile. Jaune couldn't help but blush, as Ren mentally sighed. _He's too far gone,_ he thought, holding his head in one hand and looking up at the blonde, _I am so sorry for him._

Jaune continued to read. While kind of disturbed by the amount of information this book contained, how much of everyone else's personal life was in there. He saw an entire biography of Ruby, at least, since the teams met, and every single relationship she has with everyone. Looking for his name, Jaune saw a small note saying "TBA", and gave Ren a look. Ren shrugged, and Jaune kept on reading. He could see a list of everything she liked: cookies, weapons, etcetera, as well as what she didn't like. Along the bottom was a line that Jaune paid close attention to. It simply said, "Need more Information", and had a crude drawing of what seemed to be a gravestone. Jaune put the book down, a serious look on his face. Ren held his hands up in an uncaring fashion.

"Say what you'd like," he said, "But it is always good to know your friends just as much as your enemies. Besides, it seems like this is helping you. I'm certain you didn't know half as much about Ruby as you do now, after reading that. There are entries on everyone in there, even the teachers. In fact, there is a page on team RWBY's dog,what was his name….Ein? Drei?"

"Zwei!" A voice called out across the hall, as the small grey and white dog burst into team JNPR's room, leaping onto Jaune's bed. _I must not have closed the door well_, he thought, before Yang burst in, wearing her signature outfit, and grabbed the pooch, scooping him up in her arms.

"Oh, hey guys," she said, cradling the dog, who was now licking at her chin, "What's up? Oh, Ren, are you showing your book to Jaune to help with Ruby?" Ren nodded, but Jaune stammered, trying to get words out.

"It's fine," Yang said, "I know about Ren's book. I helped him with my page. Actually, I told him who Junior was. That's a page I have no regrets about." Yang put down the dog, who ran across the hallway to the other room. Yang stood straight, crossing her arms.

"Well, Yang," Ren said, taking his book back from Jaune and placing it on his bed, "I think Jaune here could certainly use your help on his...romantic escapade." Jaune glared at Ren for the word choice, but the other boy did not pay attention. "You are Ruby's sister, and you seem to be alright with his choice of crush. Maybe a secret meeting would do him good.

Yang thought for a moment, as Ren stood to put away his notebook. Finally, after about a minute, she snapped her fingers.

"I have just the thing!" she said, grabbing Jaune by the arm, "Let's go, we have a while to walk. You and I are going to do some talking!" Jaune initially protested, but Yang's power did not wait, as she pulled him straight off the bed, out the door, and down the hall. Ren, still in the room, chuckled.

"And I thought Yang would pull people into bed faster than she would pull them out." Still chuckling, he lay in his bed, grabbing his book again and sipping his tea. On a certain blonde's page, he wrote a little extra

"Drama in the future"

**TRANSITION**

Outside the dorms, Yang had (finally) stopped dragging Jaune, mainly due to their arrival in front of the statue up front of the school. Seeing no one around, she sat on the side of the statue base, motioning for Jaune to sit beside her. Knowing Yang's tendency to be very unorthodox with her teachings, Jaune slowly sat, pressing his legs together and putting his hands on his lap.

"Well then," Yang began, leaning against the statue base and putting her hands behind her head, "Let's start. First off. What is it about my sister that you like?" The question put Jaune on edge. Stammering for a little, Jaune gulped.

"Well, there's her smile-" Jaune stopped as Yang slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't be a cliche dumbass," she said, "Tell the truth before I beat it out of you. In more ways than one." Yang smirked at the last comment, and Jaune turned red.

"She's just...she's cute." Jaune was sweating buckets. Right now he couldn't think of anything that he could say to Yang that he really felt about. Yang glared at him.

"That's not the only reason," she said, leaning closer, "More!"

Jaune made a small effort to move away, but cleared his throat and continued. "Well, since I met her, she always seemed to be a nice person, and she really reminds me of my sisters, b-but not in a weird way! I mean, she's nice, she's cute, she really seems….well, she seems perfect." Jaune finished his heartfelt speech only to see that Yang had gotten even closer, a sultry look on his face.

"Y-yang? What are you doing?"

The girl smiled. "Preparing you for the big event," she whispered, her breath on his face, "Trust me, Ruby will do the exact same thing." Yang got closer, and Jaune got sweatier. He was pouring the entire ocean's contents out of his pores. Yang just moved closer.

In about three more seconds, Yang's lips reached touchdown. Jaune froze, not moving his lips, but Yang had closed her eyes. Was she….enjoying this?

"Well," Yang thought to herself, "Experiment success. Sorry Blakey, I had to see for myself."

Jaune finally came to his senses, pushing Yang away and looking at her with an extremely shocked expression. Yang chuckled.

"You'll be fine," she said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go somewhere." Yang stood, heading off to the opposite direction of the dorms. Turning back to Jaune, she gave him a wink, before continuing on her way. Jaune's worried expression quickly changed as he returned to the dorms. However, as he passed the door to the auditorium, he heard a voice from the inside. This may not have warranted any attention normally, but the auditorium was currently closed off for repairs after an anti-war "protest" gone wrong. Jaune, against his better judgement, quickly went inside.

Inside, unsurprisingly, there was construction equipment galore. However, behind a tarp covering the stage, there were two shadows. Jaune inched closer, seeing one shadow slap another one.

"I told you to be careful!" it hissed in a female voice. Jaune stopped. He swore the voice was familiar. The other shadow held its head.

"I was careful!" it hissed back, this time in a male voice. "But I don't see why we have to be in here for the plan. Can't we just grab him and be done with it?" Jaune moved closer, now directly behind the tarp. The girl shadow, slightly shorter than the boy shadow, crossed her arms.

"Well, you know what she said. Grab the guy, and the girl will follow. I'm following her instructions, and I have no idea what you're doing right now. So stop messing around and help me with the plan." Jaune gave a small gasp, and the shadows turned quickly.

"Who's there?" the male shadow asked. Jaune, not waiting around to answer, sprinted towards the door, reaching it, opening it, and closing it as the drape was pulled back and the man looked out. Mercury turned his head to both sides, scanning the auditorium, as Emerald walked up behind him

"Someone overheard us," he said, turning back to Emerald, "We may have to speed up the plan." Mercury turned, heading past Emerald towards the back entry, as Emerald scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"_Now _you decide to get serious." she said, before following him.

**I'm so sorry that I posted this a day late, everyone, and I'm sorry that it's so short. It's about time for finals, and I've been on a horribly messed up schedule. Don't worry, the next chapter will be at least 2,000 words longer, if not more. However, that is for next time. Leave if a review if you wish! This is Sebi99cl, signing off!**


End file.
